


so-called music loving impostor

by julesfantoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Julie spends time with the band any chance she gets, Just sitting around, The boys love Julie, Where are the cds??, what's an iphone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesfantoms/pseuds/julesfantoms
Summary: “Julie?” Luke startled everyone in the studio. It was a lazy Sunday and Julie decided to do her weekend homework out there to get some extra time with the guys.“Yes, Luke?” she looked up, imitating his tone, relieved to be interrupted from her really, really, really long Calculus problem she was working on, to see him fiddling with his guitar strings with his fingers, pick stuck between his teeth.“You’re into music, right? Like, you listen to it?”OROn a lazy Sunday at no set time in the series, Julie introduces the boys to their new favorite feature on the so called “iPhone”.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	so-called music loving impostor

**Author's Note:**

> For JATP Appreciation week, Day 4: write a fic including pop culture/memes

“Julie?” Luke startled everyone in the studio. It was a lazy Sunday and Julie decided to do her weekend homework out there to get some extra time with the guys.

“Yes, Luke?” she looked up, imitating his tone, relieved to be interrupted from her really, really, really long Calculus problem she was working on, to see him fiddling with his guitar strings with his fingers, pick stuck between his teeth.

“You’re into music, right? Like, you listen to it?”

Julie was a bit shocked, what on earth does that mean...

“Of course I do, we’re in a band together, that would inherently mean that I love music” She retorted, still very confused on the subject.

The conversation had now caught Alex and Reggie’s attention, the three of them all looking at Luke, just sitting there on the piano bench, with pure confusion written all over their faces.

“Well, I was just confused, I didn’t see any tapes or cd’s around. There’s a stereo” he gestured to underneath the loft, where the 30 year old stereo sat in a dark corner, “but no music”

Julie understood what he was getting at now. Sometimes she forgot the boys had just gone missing for 25 years.

“Have I not told you guys about Apple Music, yet?”

This piqued all of the boys’ interest, those who were slumped in their seats now sitting up straight, even leaning forward a little, waiting for Julie to explain more of this new idea ‘Apple Music’

“Come on over here, I think it’s time we go over a few key topics on my phone”

They all huddled around Julie on the couch, Alex and Reggie on each side, while Luke sat on the back of the couch and leaned forward so he was right above Julie’s head.

They spent hours on the newfound “Apple Music” making all different kinds of playlists together,

90s Songs for Julie, including a lot of Nirvana, Green Day, and the occasional Weezer, all 3 boys jumping over each other “Don’t forget to add that one, Julie!”

Movie Songs for Reggie, most of them scores that Reggie loved to close his eyes and get lost in

Pop Songs for Alex, LOTS of Katy Perry and anything Alex could jump up and down and dance around to, both when he had an audience or not

And for Luke, a playlist of updated rock bands, the new 2000s style of it. He finally got to know who Panic At The Disco actually was, mixed with the angst of Twenty One Pilots, with a bunch of Neon Trees and random songs as well.

From that day forward, the boys had Julie leave her iPad in the studio, plugged into the speakers of the 30 year old stereo. So while she was at school, the boys got to experience their new (lives?) and all the new technology it held for them. But still on the scratchy speakers that were all too familiar to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the first time I’ve written any fanfic in YEARS and it just felt so natural, just flowing out of me. Thanks to JATP week for encouraging me to join the wonderful community that has been created to appreciate and love this wonderful show!


End file.
